


love the one you're with

by Spikedluv



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), A Man Apart (2003), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Community: smallfandomflsh, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brian catches a glimpse of Dom on a crowded street in Miami, he thinks he’s seeing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love the one you're with

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite a PWP, more like a PWVLP (porn with very little plot).
> 
> This fic was written for the _reunion_ square at Trope_bingo on DW (good thing the mods like us to twist the prompts on their heads *g*) and for Challenge #90: _illusion_ at Smallfandomflsh on LJ.
> 
> Written: October 3, 2013

Brian was accepting congratulations and the good-natured jibes that came with winning another race when he saw him. Thought he saw him. Just a flash of cheekbone glimpsed through the pulsing crowd before it was gone. But it wasn’t him, no matter how much Brian wished for it to be. Dom wasn’t stupid enough to return to the States. He was safe in Mexico, or some other place he couldn’t be extradited from. Maybe the Dominican Republic, Dom had mentioned it once.

Brian turned his attention back to his friends who were drinking on him tonight, cars safely tucked away in the garage, but most of the joy had gone out of his win. Brian didn’t think about it much (that part of his life was over, and he’d tried to put it behind him), but those times he did weighed heavily on his heart.

Intellectually, Brian knew it wasn’t his fault that Dom was on the run – if it hadn’t been him taking that undercover assignment it would’ve been some other cop looking to move up – and he’d had a lot to do with the fact that Dom hadn’t ended up behind bars. Still, he felt guilty for breaking up Dom’s family, and he ached over the tragedy of Jesse’s death.

Brian had sent money to Mia after he and Rome had helped the Feds take down Verone. He didn’t know what she’d done with it, if she even guessed who it was from. He hoped that she’d used it to finish her education, but for all he knew, Mia may have left LA to join Dom. They were all the other had left, and family was everything to the Torettos.

Bilkins had offered Brian a position with the FBI when everything had shaken out with Verone, but Brian had turned it down. It wouldn’t matter that he’d risked his life to bring in Verone, wouldn’t matter what he did for the rest of his career, he’d always be the guy who let Dominic Toretto get away. Even if they believed it was incompetence rather than intentional, it would always haunt him.

Besides, Brian had discovered an affinity for racing and rebuilding engines. He liked the freedom of it, and if it made him feel closer to Dom when his hands were covered with engine grease, no one had to know.

~*~

Two nights later Brian caught a glimpse of him again – broad shoulders and a half-smile he remembered seeing on Dom’s face when he was watching his family and didn’t think anyone was watching him.

Brian pushed through the crowd after him. He had no idea what Dom would be doing in Miami, and even less of an idea what he’d say when he caught up to him. If Brian wasn’t imagining things and it was really him.

The crowd suddenly parted and Brian could see him. He was looking away from Brian, checking the traffic before stepping into the street. Brian picked up his speed.

“Dom!”

Dom didn’t react. Brian didn’t know if he hadn’t heard Brian call out to him, or if he was ignoring him.

“Dom!” Brian called again, increasing his speed and dodging pedestrians that couldn’t get out of his way quickly enough. “Dom.” Brian reached out and grabbed Dom’s arm before he could cross the street and disappear.

Dom turned his head to look at Brian, and Brian’s breath caught in his throat. It wasn’t Dom. The resemblance was uncanny, but even without the facial hair Brian would’ve known it wasn’t Dom. There was something about the eyes.

Brian’s hand fell away from the stranger’s arm as if he’d been burned. “Sorry,” he said, the word getting stuck in his throat. “I thought you were someone else.”

“That’s alright,” the man said, and his deep, rumbly voice, so reminiscent of Dom’s, was the last straw.

“Sorry,” Brian said again, and then he turned and pushed his way blindly through the crowd, not caring where he went so long as it was _away_.

Brian _knew_ , he’d known it wasn’t Dom, that it _couldn’t_ be Dom, and yet he’d _hoped_. Hoped that Dom had forgiven him, hoped that he’d come looking for him. But that hope had been an illusion, and Brian couldn’t afford to keep dreaming of a reconciliation that was never going to happen.

~*~

Brian sat out the next race. He was still feeling jittery from having seen Dom’s doppelganger a few nights before and he didn’t want to make a stupid mistake behind the wheel. Brian sat off to the side, leaning against his car, and watched. Just because he wasn’t racing didn’t mean he wasn’t interested in the results, or in sizing up his competition.

“I’m surprised you’re not out there.”

Brian froze at the sound of the voice he’d only ever heard once before. He turned his head slowly, part of him hoping he was hearing things, but the man stood in front of Brian’s Altima.

Brian shrugged. “Just taking a day off.”

“I’m sure they appreciate it,” the man said.

At Brian’s look, he clarified. “I think I heard a collective sigh of relief when your name wasn’t in the line up.”

“I don’t win all the time,” Brian said.

The guy shrugged. “That’s not what I heard.”

Brian didn’t respond to that, there wasn’t anything to say. “What do you want?” he asked.

“Maybe I’m curious about the guy who ran after me because he thought I was someone else.”

“I’m not that interesting,” Brian said, pointedly turning his attention back to check the status of the race.

“If you say so,” the guy said.

When Brian looked again, he was gone.

~*~

The guy was there the next race night, as well. He approached Brian before the race.

“I’ve got money riding on you.”

“O-kay,” Brian said, his stomach twisting up a little bit.

“You win, I’ll buy you a beer.”

“And if I lose?”

“Hmm. Seems kind of mean to make you buy me a beer after you’ve just lost ten thousand dollars.”

“Ya think?” Brian said.

“Don’t let me down,” the guy said.

Before Brian could respond, Tej was calling out the line up. Brian got in his car and pulled up to the starting line in the position he’d been assigned. He tried to push the guy out of his mind as he ran through the pre-race checklist once more. When Carolyn stepped out into the street with the starting flags, the only thing on Brian’s mind was winning.

~*~

The next night Brian was out with Rome and his girl du jour. He finished his beer – a local dark brew; he’d stayed away from Corona since LA – and was looking for their waitress to order another when someone leaned over his shoulder and plunked down a fresh bottle in front of him.

Brian glanced up to see who’d bought him the beer and saw a familiar jaw line.

“The beer I owe you,” the guy said.

“Who’s this guy?” Rome asked Brian, ignoring the guy he was talking about.

“I have no idea,” Brian said. He picked up the bottle and took a sip to cover the pounding of his heart.

“Sean,” the guy said. “Sean Vetter.” He held out his hand and Brian studied it warily before taking it.

“Brian O’Conner,” Brian said.

“I know,” Sean said. “Enjoy your beer.”

With that, Sean left. Rome watched him walk away and then looked at Brian.

“A guy you don’t know buys you a beer and just walks away?”

Brian lifted one shoulder as he took another sip from the bottle. “No big deal. He had money on last night’s race.”

Brian hoped that if Rome could keep his attention away from the woman practically sitting in his lap long enough to notice the flush on his cheeks, he’d attribute it to the beer.

~*~*~*~

Brian started looking for Sean at the races. Sean didn’t approach Brian on either of the next two race nights, but Brian thought he caught a glimpse of him the first night, and the second Brian had a tingle go down his spine even though he didn’t see any sign that Sean was there.

Brian spotted Sean at the third race. He stood on the sidelines, hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans, and watched Brian. It felt to Brian as if something was different – Sean hadn’t approached Brian, but he wasn’t hiding in the crowd, either.

Brian didn’t know what it meant, but a shiver ran through him all the same. He turned away and joined the drivers who were gathering near Tej for the formality of hearing the rules, though everyone knew them by heart by now, and handing over their entrance fee to the banker. Brian couldn’t see Sean from where he stood, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, so he knew he was still there.

Brian talked with Rome and Suki while they waited, and he resisted the urge to look back over at Sean. When he went to get his car to pull up to the starting line, Brian could no longer resist sneaking a glance through his eyelashes to where he’d last seen Sean standing.

Sean stood in the same spot with his arms crossed over his chest, staring intently at Brian through a half-lidded gaze. Brian was hard as he slid behind the wheel. That was going to make driving difficult, Brian thought as he adjusted himself to make more room in his jeans.

Brian lost. The outcome had been inevitable from the moment he’d caught sight of Sean on the sidelines. He’d been too preoccupied by the way Sean had been looking at him, and by the tightness of his jeans, and he’d taken a turn too wide, costing him valuable seconds. He was out the $10,000 racing fee, but at least he hadn’t been stupid enough to bet his pink slip like he’d done that first time, eager to make a good impression on Dom.

Brian took the teasing and catcalls with good grace. He hated losing, but he wanted to be a sore loser even less than he wanted to be a sore winner. He’d seen Sean when he climbed out of his car to congratulate Damian on the win, but he was gone by the time Brian broke away from the backslaps and good-natured jeers. Brian told himself that he wasn’t disappointed, which didn’t explain the way his heartbeat ratcheted up a notch when he turned towards his car and saw Sean leaning against it, waiting for him.

Brian’s erection, which had died an ignoble death when Brian had realized he’d screwed the pooch on that turn, returned. Sean’s legs were crossed at the ankles and his arms were folded over his chest. He stared hard at Brian.

“I lost money tonight,” Sean said.

“Yeah? So did I,” Brian said, instead of the more dangerous admission of ‘it was your own fault’, which had been on the tip of his tongue.

“You should make it up to me,” Sean said, as if Brian hadn’t even spoken.

Brian raised his eyebrows. “Should I?”

“You should.”

“And how, exactly, would I go about doing that?”

Sean’s gaze slid down Brian’s body nice and slow before returning to his eyes. “You could take me for a ride. In your car.”

Brian had to swallow hard before he could speak. “Where do you wanna go?”

“As far as you’ll let me,” Sean said, and Brian didn’t think he was misreading Sean’s intentions at all.

The question was, is that what Brian wanted? And if it was, was it for the right reasons? Did it even matter?

Brian decided not to think about it too much. “Buckle your seatbelt,” he said as he walked around to the driver’s side door.

Sean was settling himself into the passenger seat when Brian slid into the driver’s seat. He made a silent show of carefully buckling himself in. Brian ignored him by virtue of paying careful attention to the crowd that hadn’t yet dispersed as he pulled away from the night’s chosen race track.

Brian kept it slow on the surface streets, but all bets were off when he turned onto the ramp that took him onto 95S. The windows were down, the sunroof open, and the radio playing loud enough to be heard over the wind whistling past their ears, so there wasn’t an opportunity for talk. Which suited Brian just fine.

Brian checked on Sean once in a while, but he appeared fine, relaxed even, as if he was watching television from his favorite recliner rather than sailing down a highway at nearly triple digits. The only time he moved was when Brian blew past a cop.

“Did you just pass a cop?” Sean said. He shook his head as he turned back into the seat, but he sounded impressed.

Brian did not preen at that. He got off the highway after he was sure he’d lost the cop and headed east towards the beach and Route 1 north.

“This guy,” Sean said, now that they could speak without yelling. “Who is he?”

Brian’s shoulders tensed even though he’d expected the question, and he forced himself to relax. “Just someone I used to know,” he said.

Brian didn’t believe for a moment that Sean’s silence meant he didn’t think there was more to it than that. He was just glad that Sean was willing to let it go. For now, anyway.

On the way back to Miami Brian pulled over at one of his favorite spots. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to share it with Sean – he hadn’t even brought Rome here. Brian turned off the engine and extinguished the headlights, and they both stared out at the water through the windshield.

“I come here sometimes,” Brian said, feeling muscles he hadn’t realized were tense relax at the sound of the water.

There were nights after a race when Brian couldn’t settle, his ghosts a little too near the surface. So he’d drive until he felt like he was alone in his own skin again, and on his way home he’d stop here. “To watch the sunrise.”

Sean looked at Brian, then turned back to the water without speaking. He released his seatbelt and opened the door, slipping out into the night. Brian followed, joining Sean at the front of the car. They leaned against the hood, standing close enough that Brian could feel the heat coming off Sean’s body, listening to the water more than seeing it.

“I want to fuck you,” Sean said.

Even though Brian had suspected as much, it still surprised him to hear Sean say it so baldly. Brian told himself that it was a bad idea – despite the similarities he knew that Sean wasn’t Dom, and yet the potential was there for Brian to let himself have the illusion if he wanted it.

“I don’t even care if you pretend I’m him,” Sean said as if he’d read Brian’s mind.

Brian bristled. “Well maybe I do.”

It wouldn’t be fair to Sean, and it wouldn’t be fair to him.

“I’m not going to sleep with you just because you once reminded me of someone else.”

“Trust me, there wouldn’t be much sleeping,” Sean said.

“You know what I meant,” Brian said, equally exasperated and turned on by the certainty in Sean’s voice.

“Are you telling me that you don’t look at me and see him? Not at all?” Sean said, daring Brian to lie.

“Well,” Brian said, “the alpha male posturing is something you both have in common, but I’m a trained observer, so I can look at you and see _you_.”

“But do you?” Sean said.

Brian opened his mouth to say ‘yes’, but what came out was, “Most of the time.”

Sean nodded, appearing neither surprised nor disappointed in the answer.

“What makes you a ‘trained observer’?” Sean asked.

He didn’t have to make the finger quotes for Brian to hear them.

Brian huffed a laugh. “Did that sound pretentious?”

Sean raised his hand, index finger and thumb held about an inch apart.

Brian sighed. “I was a cop. Once upon a time.”

“Miami?”

“LA,” Brian said.

“Hmm,” Sean said. “DEA.”

“You’re DEA?”

“Was,” Sean said. “Maybe still am, I don’t know. I’m on ‘extended leave’,” he added, sounding aggrieved.

~*~*~*~

When Sean didn’t say anything else, Brian asked, “What happened?”

Sean shrugged. “Some bad shit went down,” he said, and then remained silent for so long that Brian thought that might be the only answer he got. Finally Sean spoke again, “Some drug dealing piece of shit killed my wife, nearly killed me.”

The image of Jesse being shot down in front of him filled Brian’s mind, even though he knew it wasn’t exactly the same thing. “Jesus,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

Sean accepted Brian’s condolences with more silence.

“He’s in jail now,” Sean said. “In case you think I went off the rails and killed him.”

Brian hadn’t thought that, but he was wondering now. “So you didn’t go off the rails?”

“Oh, I most definitely went off the rails, hence my enforced vacation. I just didn’t kill him. As much as I wanted to.”

“Huh. Okay. I was undercover,” Brian said, feeling the need to even the playing field by sharing something just as painfully private. “Joint operation between the LAMP and the FBI. If we’d pulled it off, I’d have gotten a promotion.”

“So what happened?”

“The mark got away,” Brian said, summing up the operation in four words that didn’t say anything at all about how deeply Brian had become entrenched in Dom’s life. Mia had once equated Dom to gravity, and despite Brian’s assurances to the contrary, he’d been pulled into Dom’s orbit.

“He got away,” Sean said, “or you let him get away?”

“Perspicacious of you,” Brian said as he stared out at where the horizon should be.

Sean’s eyebrows went up. “Word of the day?”

Brian laughed. Really laughed. When he finally brought himself under control there were tears in his eyes. He didn’t know if they were from the laughter, or something else.

“Asshole,” Brian said. “I’m not actually a dumb blond, you know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sean said. “Do you surf?”

“I feel like this is a trick question,” Brian said dryly.

Sean chuckled. The sound of it slid through Brian like honey and settled warm in his belly.

“We should probably get going,” Brian said.

Sean looked at Brian as if he knew. “Let’s watch the sunrise,” he said.

“That’s going to be a couple hours,” Brian said, feeling out of breath with the way Sean was looking at him.

“I don’t mind waiting,” Sean said.

Brian opened his mouth to ask what they’d do to kill time while they waited, but the expression on Sean’s face kept him from voicing the question.

“Yeah,” Sean drawled. He reached out and slipped two fingers beneath Brian’s belt. Sean tugged and Brian went easily, as if gravity had released its hold on him. Sean pulled Brian to stand between his spread legs and ducked his head. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” was Brian’s breathless response.

Sean smiled. The only place they were touching was where Sean’s knuckles pressed against Brian’s stomach through his t-shirt, and yet his knees were going weak from it. Brian took the step forward that brought his hips into contact with Sean’s legs. Sean didn’t release Brian’s belt, but he brought his other hand up and settled it heavy and possessive on Brian’s ass.

Brian uncurled the fingers he hadn’t even realized he’d closed around Sean’s wrist and brought both hands up to brace them against Sean’s chest. It didn’t help with the sensation of having been tipped on his head, so he slid his hands up and raised them to cup Sean’s face, the hairs there surprisingly soft against his palms.

Brian raised his gaze to meet Sean’s, and found him regarding Brian intently.

“I like your eyes,” Brian said.

Sean smiled. “I like your stupidly pretty face,” he said.

“My face isn’t . . . .” The words cut off in a moan when Sean bent his head and pressed their lips together.

For a man who looked like he could bench press Brian, Sean was a surprisingly gentle kisser. Whenever Brian had allowed himself to imagine what it would’ve been like to kiss Dom, it hadn’t been gentle. Not because Dom _couldn’t_ be gentle, but because all of Brian’s fantasies of Dom began with the two of them arguing, getting things off their chest and clearing the air.

“What’s wrong?” Sean said, somehow sensing that Brian’s attention was no longer on the kiss.

Brian shook his head, but said, “You’re being so . . . careful. Like you’re afraid I’ll break.”

“I’m not afraid you’ll break,” Sean said. “I like to kiss, and I know that things will get out of hand quickly if we let them.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Brian said, pushing back into the hands Sean was rubbing up and down his back.

“Did you bring a condom?” Sean asked.

Right then Brian wished like hell that he had. He shook his head.

Sean bent his head and reclaimed Brian’s lips. He kissed Brian as if there was no rush to go anywhere with it. Gentle suction on his lips, slide of his tongue against Brian’s, graze of his teeth when Brian tried to take more. They were both hard, but Sean kept the kisses unhurried. Brian was having a more difficult time letting Sean take things slow, rubbing up against Sean’s thigh and trying to tease Sean into deepening the kiss.

“We could do other things,” Brian said through the panting breaths when Sean released his mouth to let them both breathe.

“We could,” Sean said with an infuriating lack of commitment to the idea.

Before Brian could voice a protest, though, Sean took Brian’s lips in a kiss that held more intent than the previous kisses.

“You could get on your knees for me,” Sean said, taking Brian’s moan at the idea into his mouth when he pressed their lips together again.

The next time they broke the kiss for air, Sean exerted a gentle pressure on Brian’s shoulders and Brian sank to his knees with his gaze locked on Sean’s.

“Take me out,” Sean said, and Brian moved immediately to comply, fingers fumbling at Sean’s belt, and then the button and zip.

Brian licked lips already swollen from their kisses when he pushed Sean’s jeans and briefs down and freed his thick cock. He leaned forward, eager to feel it heavy on his tongue, filling his mouth. Sean pushed his fingers into Brian’s hair and tugged, pulling his head back before he could connect. Brian whined, too hard in his jeans to care what he sounded like, what he looked like at that moment.

“Careful,” Sean said as he drew Brian’s head forward slowly. “Just how you’d handle your car,” he teased as he rubbed the head of his cock across Brian’s lips.

Brian stuck out his tongue and tried to pull Sean into his mouth, but all he got for his efforts was the taste of Sean when his tongue managed to connect, which only made him more desperate to have him.

“Open,” Sean said, and Brian didn’t even think about refusing.

Sean set the head of his cock on Brian’s tongue and pushed it into his mouth and over his tongue with a gentle roll of his hips. It drove Brian nuts to have the taste of Sean on his tongue and not be able to close his lips around him.

“Okay,” Sean said, and Brian’s mouth snapped shut. He suckled the head of Sean’s cock and swiped his tongue over it.

Sean prevented Brian from taking him deeper, so Brian took out his frustration on Sean’s cock, licking and suckling on it until Sean was forced to slide his cock deeper into Brian’s mouth. Brian bobbed his head, but Sean would still only let him take his cock so far.

“Your mouth,” Sean said, sounding pleased, his voice even deeper than usual.

Brian knew he was getting to Sean, but he still wanted more. He hummed around Sean and was satisfied to hear the soft moan he got in response.

“You want it?” Sean said, and Brian hummed once more.

“Relax your throat,” Sean said, drawing a moan of anticipation out of Brian.

Sean, still agonizingly slowly, pressed more deeply into Brian’s mouth until the head of his cock hit the back of Brian’s throat, and then slid down, shutting off Brian’s moan and his breath. He drew back and Brian sucked in air as his tongue worked the thick shaft.

Sean, gaze intent on Brian’s face, on the way his lips stretched around his cock, pressed back in. Brian wanted it faster, harder, but Sean refused to speed up his movements even though Brian could see how much it was costing him to maintain the steady pace.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Sean said as he pulled his cock out of Brian’s mouth to briefly rest against his lips before pushing back in.

Brian thought that meant he was going to finally get the face fucking he needed, but Sean still didn’t increase his pace.

“I don’t want you to pretend I’m him,” Sean said, and Brian’s cock throbbed in his jeans.

~*~*~*~

“No touching,” Sean said before Brian’s hand reached its intended target, which only made Brian’s cock throb more insistently. Brian whined a protest around Sean until it was cut off by the head of Sean’s cock sliding down Brian’s throat.

“Hands behind your back,” Sean said conversationally, as if they were merely talking about the weather. “Don’t make me pull out the cuffs,” he said when Brian hesitated to comply.

Brian’s wrists snapped together behind his back and his hips rocked up, searching for a source of friction that wasn’t there.

“Good boy,” Sean said, and this time when his cock slid down Brian’s throat, he held it there until Brian thought he was going to pass out from lack of air.

Sean pulled back and Brian just had enough time to suck in a shallow breath before Sean’s cock was back, cutting off his access to air. Sean’s hips moved faster, but in shallow thrusts so his cock remained deep in Brian’s mouth, slipping in and out of Brian’s throat, forcing Brian to breathe quickly through his nose during the short window Sean allowed him before he choked off Brian’s air again.

Brian’s cock swelled in his jeans and he thought he might come from Sean’s dominant behavior alone, without even having to touch himself.

“Don’t come,” Sean said, as if he could read Brian’s mind. “Not until I tell you to.”

Brian couldn’t even whine a protest because it would’ve stolen time from his breathing. After a few more thrusts, though, they became more shallow, and Brian could get his tongue on Sean’s cock again. Sean made a sound, choked out and cut off, and Brian suckled harder until Sean cradled Brian’s face in both hands and let loose his control, fucking Brian’s mouth with an abandon Brian had yet to see from him.

There was no warning before Sean’s cock swelled in Brian’s mouth and pulsed on his tongue, filling his mouth, no warning before Sean pulled Brian off his sensitive cock and fell back against the car as he dragged Brian to his feet and claimed his lips, licking the taste of himself out of Brian’s mouth.

Brian’s arms came up around Sean’s neck. He hadn’t come yet, but he was still having trouble keeping his legs under himself. Brian pushed his hips forward, finding some much needed friction against Sean. A chuckled rumbled through Sean as he reached down and curled his fingers around Brian’s hip to push him back. Brian groaned Sean’s name in protest.

“You know the rule,” Sean said as he nuzzled Brian’s neck.

“Fuck the rule,” Brian grumbled.

“Besides,” Sean said, ignoring Brian, “sun’s coming up.”

“What–?”

Brian allowed Sean to turn him so they could both watch the sunrise. He pulled Brian back against him and hooked his chin over Brian’s shoulder. The sky was only just beginning to pink, and the color seemed even more vibrant reflected off the water.

Sean rubbed his beard against Brian’s neck. Brian shivered and opened up his neck so Sean had better access. Sean took advantage of the access Brian gave him to place his teeth against Brian’s tendon, and then laved his tongue over the spot.

“No,” Sean said softly before Brian had even registered that he was reaching for himself.

Brian’s moan at Sean’s ministrations to his neck turned into a whine of protest that Sean ignored. He took both of Brian’s hands and forced them back.

“Keep them on the car,” Sean said.

Brian groaned as he pressed his palms against the cool metal of the hood. Something about the way Sean told him to do things, as if he knew Brian wouldn’t deny him, really turned Brian’s crank.

Sean settled his hand over Brian’s stomach and tucked his chin into Brian’s neck. Brian tipped his head back onto Sean’s shoulder, turned his face so that his lips brushed Sean’s cheek. Sean turned his own head and looked into Brian’s eyes, and then pressed their lips together. Brian darted out his tongue to drag it across Sean’s lips, gasping when Sean slid his hand down over leather and denim to cover Brian.

“Watch the sunrise,” Sean said, his voice low, as though he didn’t want to disturb the moment. He used his chin to turn Brian’s face back to the front, but didn’t remove his hand from Brian.

“Sean,” Brian managed to get out after he’d wet his mouth.

“Shh,” Sean said, fingers giving Brian an encouraging squeeze.

Brian moaned and rolled his hips, reflexively pushing into Sean’s hand. Sean curled the fingers of the hand not currently torturing Brian with a too light touch into Brian’s hair and dragged his head back.

“Watch the sunrise,” Sean said against Brian’s ear, hot breath feathering over it and causing Brian to shiver.

“You’ve got to be . . . ahh!” Brian’s breathless attempt at snark turned into a moan when Sean licked a stripe up the exposed line of his neck at the same time his fingers found the head of Brian’s cock, thumb stroking him through his jeans.

“I’ll give you what you need,” Sean said as he slipped two fingers between Brian’s thighs to rub his balls, “but you’ve got to be a good boy.”

Brian’s body shook with the need for release, the urge to push into Sean’s hand, to turn around and rub himself off against Sean’s hip.

“Are you a good boy?” Sean said as he slid his hand up Brian’s length, teasing him with the barely there touch.

“Yes,” Brian gritted out as he forced himself to an unnatural stillness.

“Your hands still on the car?”

Brian dug his fingers into the metal. “Yes.”

“Eyes on the sunrise?”

Brian forced himself to stare straight ahead. “Yes.”

“Good boy,” Sean breathed against the tender skin of Brian’s neck as his fingers moved to Brian’s belt.

Brian groaned and his legs nearly gave out as Sean slowly slipped the leather out of Brian’s belt loop and unbuckled the belt. Sean sucked on Brian’s neck as he made short work of Brian’s button and zip and slid his hand beneath the denim to once more curl his fingers around Brian, this time with only the thin material of his briefs between them.

“Sean. Please.”

“Please what?” Sean said, releasing Brian’s hair and slipping his hand around Brian’s throat as his other hand lightly stroked Brian’s cock.

“Need . . . ,” Brian said.

“You have been such a good boy, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Brian desperately groaned.

Sean used his thumb beneath Brian’s chin to keep his head tipped back, his lips pressing kisses along the length of his neck.

“Push your pants down and then put your hands back on the car.”

Brian hurriedly pushed down jeans and briefs, not caring how desperate he looked, and then slammed his hands back onto the hood. Sean didn’t laugh. He tangled his fingers into the short hairs at the base of Brian’s cock.

“Such a good boy,” Sean said as he curled his fingers around Brian.

Brian made an embarrassing sound as Sean finally gave him a firm stroke. Sean closed his teeth on Brian’s neck and continued to stroke Brian with a hold that was just this side of too much, and yet not enough. His thumb pressed against the spot just below the head and then swiped across the tip with each up stroke.

“Please,” Brian moaned. Harder. Faster. More! “So close.”

“I know,” Sean said. “You’re beautiful like this, on the edge.”

Brian wanted to protest, but instead he could only make a noise deep in his throat.

“Next time,” Sean said. “Next time you bring me out here I’m going to bend you over the hood of your car and fuck you. Gonna take my time, fuck you long and slow. Watch the sun rise on your skin.”

Brian made a mewling sound of need.

“Wanna come, Bri?”

Brian’s entire body shuddered with the need to come.

“Do it. Come for me.”

Brian’s toes curled inside his Chucks and his body went taut. Everything went silent, and the only light was the fireworks flashing behind Brian’s eyelids. As Brian came back to himself he heard the soft murmur of Sean’s voice, felt the brush of his lips against Brian’s neck, the hand gently holding Brian though he no longer stroked him.

“You’re back just in time,” Sean said, speaking as if he didn’t hold Brian’s cock in his hand. “The sun’s coming up.”

Brian managed to get his eyes open in time to see the golden disc break the horizon.

“I’m glad you brought me here,” Sean said.

Brian didn’t know if Sean was talking about the sunrise, or what they’d just done. Or both.

“Me, too,” Brian said.

~*~*~*~

“Breakfast?” Sean said after they’d watched the sun rise up over the water, bright yellow overcoming the pink and blue.

“I could eat,” Brian said.

They never made it to breakfast. Brian took them to the houseboat he rented from Tej so they could clean up a little more thoroughly. He let Sean have the tiny bathroom while he used the small sink in the galley. Brian was in the bedroom changing his shirt when he heard a sound. Clean shirt in his hand, Brian turned away from the built in dresser to find Sean standing in the open doorway.

Brian shivered and his nipples tightened at the way Sean looked at him, like a big cat ready to pounce. That image didn’t fade when Sean stalked forward into the small room, invading Brian’s personal space, and took the t-shirt out of Brian’s hand.

“You got supplies?” Sean said.

When Brian indicated that he did, Sean tossed the t-shirt somewhere and pressed Brian down onto the bed. If Brian had thought that this time would be less intense, he’d have been wrong. Sean was thorough, and he liked to take his time. He liked the sounds he could tease out of Brian, and he liked the way Brian looked when he was right on the cusp of coming, given the number of times Sean brought him to the edge before backing off. Also, because Sean told him so.

“I’m going to fucking kill you if you don’t let me come,” Brian threatened as he gave a frustrated but ultimately ineffectual rattle of the chain between his wrists.

Yep, that was right, at some point Sean had gotten him so worked up that Brian had agreed to the handcuffs now looped through the hook conveniently located at the head of the bed, keeping Brian’s hands trapped above his head so he couldn’t touch himself.

“Is that right,” Sean drawled.

Without taking his eyes off Brian’s, or his fingers out of Brian’s ass, Sean dipped into Brian’s ‘supply drawer’ and drew out one of his toys.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Brian growled. (Well, tried to growl, but Sean’s fingers were dancing purposefully over his prostate and Brian was finding it difficult to concentrate.)

Which was exactly the wrong thing to say if he actually wanted Sean to not accept the dare. Brian hit the edge once more and a couple of things happened: Sean tugged on Brian’s balls to deny his release, and he also withdrew his fingers from Brian’s ass. By the time Brian had recovered from his near-climax, Sean had the cock ring secured around him.

“Fucker,” Brian snarled, every nerve ending in his body tingling as if he’d been hit with an electric shock. “I need to come!”

“You will,” Sean said, his tone deceptively reassuring, which is how Brian knew not to be reassured at all, “when I . . . .”

Brian pulled his leg back and tried to land a kick to Sean’s side, but he grabbed Brian’s ankle easily and pushed his leg back, out, opening him up and exposing him even more to Sean’s ravenous gaze.

“You’re still so tight,” Sean said as he rubbed his fingers over Brian’s hole, pressed his thumb against it enough to stretch the ring of muscle in anticipation of being breached, but only teasing Brian with it.

“Can’t wait to have my cock inside you,” Sean said, pressing three fingers inside Brian without warning.

Brian groaned and fucked himself on Sean’s fingers. Even though he knew that Sean would deny him once more, his body couldn’t help but seek his release in frantic, desperate thrusts of his hips that drove himself more deeply onto the fingers inside him.

“Love watching you,” Sean said as he brushed his thumb over the hard nub of Brian’s nipple.

“Gonna kill you when I get loose,” Brian growled as he simultaneously tugged at the cuffs and worked himself onto Sean’s fingers.

“Uh huh,” Sean said.

“Fucking touch me!” Brian demanded.

“As you wish,” Sean said.

Sean lowered his head and took the head of Brian’s cock into his mouth, pressed the pads of his fingers against Brian’s prostate, and twisted his nipple between thumb and index finger before pinching it. Brian screamed. But he still didn’t come. He could feel it, right there, so close, boiling in his balls, desperate to find release, and yet unable to.

Sean carefully withdrew his fingers and Brian actually whimpered. The burn when Sean pushed back inside him, stretched Brian around his cock, was a welcome relief.

“Finally,” Brian said.

Sean chuckled. “You’re not there yet.”

Brian lost track of how long Sean was inside him. He was limp as a dishrag and he hadn’t even come yet, the need of it a physical ache as every touch set off a chain reaction across over-stimulated nerve endings.

When Brian finally felt Sean’s fingers at the base of his cock, heard Sean whisper in his ear, “Be a good boy and come for me,” Brian didn’t think he could.

Bruises formed on his hips beneath Sean’s fingers, and Sean slammed into him with a ferocity that Brian would feel for days.

“Bri,” Sean said as his cock head slid over Brian’s prostate.

Brian’s back arched and Sean stilled inside him as Brian’s ass clamped down and his cock pulsed and come shot out to spill across his belly, and chest, and hit beneath his chin. The moment Brian finished emptying himself, muscles twitching as they relaxed, Sean started moving again, fucking into Brian hard and deep until he lost his rhythm and his hips stuttered against Brian’s ass as he too came.

After a nap and a shower they made it to lunch. Brian had to force himself to not shift in his seat, especially after Sean smirked knowingly at him. Brian didn’t comment on the number of times Sean’s thumb went to the gold band he still wore on his left hand. They ate without talking much, and since they’d walked from Brian’s place, stood awkwardly on the sidewalk when they exited the diner.

“I’ll see you later,” Sean said.

“Sure,” Brian said.

He watched Sean walk away before turning and heading back to the houseboat. They hadn’t exchanged numbers, and Sean hadn’t told Brian where he was staying. Brian wasn’t surprised when Sean didn’t show up at the next race. Or the one after that. A little bit disappointed, maybe, but not surprised.

~*~*~*~

Rome noticed immediately. “You got laid,” he said with a slap to Brian’s shoulder.

Brian blushed, but he managed a shrug. “It wasn’t anything.”

“Did you want it to be?”

“No,” Brian said, and thought of Dom. It had all started because of him, because Brian had thought he’d caught a glimpse of Dom on a crowded Miami street and gone looking. He’d met Sean because he’d been hoping to find Dom. They’d had sex – granted, really great sex – but that’s all it was. Brian was still in love with Dom, and Sean was still in love with his wife. It was probably just as well that he’d left without a word to Brian.

Just when Brian was getting back into the groove of his life in Miami – working with Tej most days, racing a couple nights a week, drinking with his friends after and going home alone – Sean showed back up. This time when Brian caught a glimpse of him in the crowd gathered to watch the race that night there wasn’t a single moment when Brian thought it might be Dom. He shivered as his body remembered, as well.

His first instinct was to run, and Brian went with it. He wasn’t racing that night, and luckily, neither was Rome.

“Trade cars with me,” Brian said, and Rome, because he was Rome, didn’t ask any questions, just took the key Brian held out and gave Brian his own.

“Thanks, man,” Brian said.

Brian didn’t want to drive, he didn’t want to go out and get drunk or go home, so he ended up at the garage with his hands buried in the guts of an Audi. So lost was he in the music, and in coaxing answers out of the engine, that Brian didn’t hear anyone else enter.

“You didn’t race tonight.”

Brian jerked at the familiar voice and hit his head on the hood. He swore silently and stuck his head out from under the hood to glare at Sean, who leaned casually against the car parked in the next bay.

“No,” Brian said before ducking back under.

“You left early.”

Brian figured that was a rhetorical question, so he didn’t offer a response.

“I had to go back to LA,” Sean said.

“You don’t owe me an explanation,” Brian said.

“Maybe not. I’d like to give you one anyway.”

“Hand me that socket wrench,” Brian said.

It wasn’t a no, and Sean seemed to understand that. He started talking after he passed over the wrench.

“They put me on six months leave after I screwed up a bust. Three cops died. I lost it and beat a man to death after he said he’d killed that stupid cop’s ‘stupid bitch wife’.”

Brian forgot about the Audi and slowly stood up. He set the wrench down on the mat he’d thrown over the fender and stepped away from the car.

Sean shrugged. “Leave’s up.”

“Are you going back?” Brian asked.

“I grew up on the streets,” Sean said. “Me and a buddy of mine, we were recruited because of it. Our unit was . . . different, but being part of that, it was important. We were more than a team, we were family. You know what I mean,” Sean said, and it wasn’t a question.

Brian nodded anyway.

“You ever think about them?”

“All the time,” Brian admitted. “I wonder if Mia’s all alone in LA. I wonder whether Vince is in jail. I wonder how Leon’s doing without Jesse. I wonder if Letty healed okay.” Brian gave a self-deprecating huff of not-quite laughter. “And I wonder whether Dom will ever forgive me for breaking up his family.”

“That wasn’t on you,” Sean said immediately, fiercely. “He knew the risks when he started playing that game.”

“Maybe,” Brian said, more because he didn’t want to argue than because he agreed. From the look Sean gave him, he’d seen through Brian. “You didn’t answer my question,” he said to get the focus off him and Dom.

Sean seemed to know he was doing that, too, but he let him. “That’s the thing, isn’t it? I wasn’t sure they’d even _want_ me back, but I always expected that _I’d_ want to go back. I’ve always been a part of something. Until I wasn’t anymore. And now . . . .”

“Now?” Brian said.

“That life ended when they killed Stacy,” Sean said. “Everything fell apart after that. It took me a while to even want to put things back together again, much less get on with it. But I’m damaged,” he added. “I used to wear that like a badge of honor, fuck you, you know? Now it just gets in the way.”

“Of what?” Brian asked.

Sean looked at Brian for a long time before answering. “Of living,” he said. “I kind of like Miami,” Sean went on. “The heat’s good for my leg,” he said, absently reaching down to rub it.

“Miami’s nice,” Brian agreed.

“It has its perks,” Sean said, staring at Brian so intently it made him want to fidget.

“They asked me to come back,” Sean said, sounding surprised. “Of course, I’d have to pass the psych eval and re-qualify. I was so sure they’d think I was more trouble than I was worth.”

“What did you say?” Brian asked. He was pretty sure of the answer, since Sean was standing right there in front of him, but he needed to hear the words.

“I said no,” Sean said.

It was the answer Brian had been hoping for, and yet he felt guilty. “Not because of . . . ?”

Sean laughed. “Are you actually asking me if your pretty face, or maybe the way you take a cock down your throat, or how tight your ass is, turned my head?”

“No,” Brian said, feeling embarrassed now.

“I’m not going back to LA, to the DEA, because I can’t do that anymore. I need something . . . different. I’m in Miami because, like I said, it has its perks.”

Sean’s voice had gone deep and it rumbled out of his chest and right through Brian.

“Like the beaches?” Brian said.

“Yeah. And the racing scene.”

“The clubs,” Brian said.

“And the sunrise.”

“Sean . . . .”

Brian wasn’t sure who moved first, but they came together hard, mouths searching and finding, teeth clashing, tongues sliding against one another. Sean’s hands gripped Brian’s ass and lifted, dragged him closer. Brian put his arms around Sean’s neck and remembered the grease on his hands just before he clamped them onto the back of Sean’s head.

“What’s wrong?” Sean said, sensing Brian’s hesitation.

“I’ve got . . . grease,” Brian said, holding his hands out as if Sean could see them.

“I don’t care,” Sean said.

“You’ll care when you’re trying to wash it off your scalp, or out of your white t-shirt,” Brian told him.

“No, I won’t,” Sean said. “I’ll just remember the sound you made now . . . .”

Sean shoved his hand inside the coveralls Brian had pulled on over his street clothes, found Brian’s cock and gave it a squeeze. Brian’s head fell back, all strength going out of his neck at the touch, and he groaned.

“Yeah,” Sean said, self-satisfied, taking the sounds Brian made into his mouth as he stroked Brian through the denim.

“Yo, Brian!” Rome said. “I thought I’d find you he–, whoa, hey!”

Brian’s brain was too scrambled for him to pull away from Sean quickly (plus Sean still had his hand inside Brian’s coveralls), and Sean acted like he just didn’t give a shit that anyone had walked in on them, seen what they were doing. Sean broke the kiss and slowly turned his head to Rome. “Yeah?” he growled.

“Uh, beer guy?” Rome said, confused.

For reasons he couldn’t think of, Brian blushed at Rome remembering that one night from several weeks ago. Rome’s gaze moved to where Sean’s arm disappeared. He nodded.

“And also Brian finally got laid guy,” Rome guessed. “Hmm.”

“Did you want something?” Brian asked testily as Sean slowly, reluctantly released Brian and withdrew his hand.

Rome grinned. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and guess that he’s also Brian’s been a moody little bitch lately guy, as well.”

Brian lunged towards Rome, who took an instinctive step back, but he was unable to get to him because Sean refused to remove the steel band of his arm from around Brian.

Rome laughed. “Get cleaned up. We’re all going out.”

“Moody little bitch?” Sean repeated with a grin as the sound of Rome’s laughter receded.

“I was not . . . a bitch,” Brian said.

“Aww, did you miss me?”

“No,” Brian said, which only made Sean’s grin widen. “Fuck you,” Brain said, resigned.

“If it’s any consolation,” Sean said, “I missed . . . Miami, too.”

“Asshole,” Brian grumbled.

Sean smiled. Really smiled. “Go get cleaned up.”

“But, I thought we were . . . .”

“I’d like to meet your friends,” Sean said, which made Brian feel as if the floor had fallen out from beneath his feet. “We’ll have a few drinks, and then we’ll go watch the sunrise.”

Brian shivered at the heat in Sean’s gaze, the promise in his voice. “I like watching the sunrise.”

“I know you do,” Sean said with a smirk. “I like it, too,” he added when Brian gave him a look of only partially faked outrage.

“Alright.” Brian wiped his hands off on a rag, and then pushed the coveralls down and hung them up before going into the bathroom to wash the rest of the grease off his hands.

“We’ll need to stop for supplies,” Brian said hopefully.

“Already got ‘em,” Sean said.

“Pretty confident, weren’t you?” Brian said, glancing at Sean’s reflection in the mirror over the sink and trying to hide the shiver of pleasure that went through him at the comment.

Sean leaned a shoulder against the door jam and hooked his thumbs into the front pockets of his jeans as his gaze traveled down Brian’s back and stopped briefly as his ass before raising back up to meet his eyes in the mirror.

“I was thinking positively,” Sean said.

Brian rinsed the coarse soap off his hands and turned to face Sean as he dried them on two paper towels he’d grabbed from the dispenser. He raised an eyebrow. “That I’d put out?”

“That you’d give me a chance to explain,” Sean said. “I’ve been told I’m charming and have the power of persuasion.”

“Have you been told that,” Brian said teasingly. “And what would you have done if I hadn’t wanted to listen?”

Sean reached into his back pocket and produced a pair of handcuffs he let dangle by one cuff from his thumb. Brian went warm all over and his cock swelled inside his jeans. Sean smirked as if he knew exactly how Brian had reacted to the cuffs.

“I’d have used another method of persuasion.”

“The cuffs?” Brian said, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

“My cock,” Sean corrected. “You seemed to like it well enough last time.”

Brian grinned and mouthed, well enough?

“Thought if I fucked you stupid you’d be more amenable to giving me another chance.”

Brian laughed as he stepped forward and slipped an arm around Sean’s back. “So,” he said against the side of Sean’s neck. “Since I already listened, is that one off the table now?”

“Nothing’s off the table,” Sean said.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Brian told him.

Brian was under no illusion whose hand slipped into his as they shut off the lights and locked up the garage, and then stepped outside to meet up with Brian’s friends. Brian raised his eyes to the sky. The stars might be masked by the lights of the city, but Sean was right – Miami did have its perks.

The End


End file.
